Pourquoi toujours moi !
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Suite à la guerre, beaucoup de monde s'est vu redoubler une année... Notamment Drago Malefoy et le très célèbre Harry Potter. Mais lorsque Noël est arrosé et qu'on accepte les défis de Pansy Parkison, alors tout peut arriver. OS signé P n 2.


**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamer :** L'univers, les personnages et l'histoire original, rien ne m'appartient... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce n'est qu'une _fan_fiction !

**Paring :** HP/DM (y'a qu'ça d'vrai !)

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre un petit T (ça reste vraiment très bon enfant... c'est ça qui est mignon)

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous savez quoi... Je suis malade, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche... Mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui vous bloque sur l'histoire que vous êtes censé écrire et qui, en revanche, vous donne plein d'inspiration pour d'autres choses... Genre ce one shot là...  
>Alors que peut-être, si je continue à bloquer comme ça, j'en écrirai d'autres... Alors soit je les publierai sous un autre titre, soit je ferai une série de fic' intitulées pourquoi moi... Qui sait.<br>Bonne lecture... Et puis donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît (c'est ma première fic' pas trop dark, même si je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est drôle). ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Pourquoi toujours moi ? »<strong>_

En cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, les effectifs élèves avaient été revus à la hausse, entre les nouveaux qui arrivaient pour suivre une scolarité normale et, l'année précédente ayant été compromise par la fin de la guerre, ceux qui souhaitaient redoubler. L'école était en effervescence.

Ce fut ainsi, dans la joie de vivre des après-guerres, que les cours reprirent en septembre. Puis l'automne passa, laissant place à l'hiver et aux vacances de Noël. Pour l'occasion, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient alors retournés chez eux. Poudlard avait alors retrouvé un peu de son calme.

Mais qui dit Noël, dit fêtes. Et les jeunes restés n'en perdaient pas une pour rendre les fêtes conventionnelles un peu plus pimentées.

Et évidemment, en ce soir de Noël, l'alcool coulait à flot et les paris en tous genre étaient relevés. Aussi bien chez les Gryffondors que chez les Serpentards.

Minuit étaient déjà bien passé et les paris commençaient à fuser chez les vert et argent, lorsque Pansy Parkison se mit debout sur son siège, levant son verre au ciel, et commença à crier. Un silence relatif s'installa dans le petit groupe de sixièmes, septièmes et septièmes année redoublants. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir.

« Il est temps que je vous explique ce que contiennent les enveloppes que vous avez pioché en arrivant ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Puis elle redescendit de se chaise, légèrement vacillante, manquant de renverser son verre à plusieurs reprises. Elle en but le contenu d'une traite puis le posa bruyamment sur une table.

« Toi, dit-elle en pointant quelqu'un au hasard, ouvre-la et lis.

- _Danser la macarena dans le Hall principal à l'heure du repas_, lut la personne en dépliant le contenu de sa lettre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est l'action que tu vas devoir réaliser, ajouta Pansy avec un sourire. Mais attention ! Tu ne seras pas seul ! Vous allez tour à tour me donner le nom de quelqu'un qui n'est pas là, puis vous tirerez au sort la personne avec qui vous devrez réaliser l'action ! Des questions ?

- Oui, une. Sommes-nous vraiment tenu de jouer à ton jeu ridicule Pansy chérie ? »

Parkison tiqua puis se tourna lentement.

« Oui Dray, tu n'as pas le choix… Ou alors as-tu trop peur que ta malchance t'attire dans des situations que tu pourrais regretter ? »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents au blond qui se trouvait face à elle dans un des confortables canapés installés pour l'occasion dans une salle non utilisée.

Drago Malefoy était, contrairement à la grande majorité des personnes présentes, encore relativement sobre comme pouvait le témoigner son attitude toujours impeccable. Et, ne tombant pas dans les provocations de la brune, il resta silencieux.

Pourquoi pas, se disait-il en son for intérieur.

« Bon, donnez-moi des noms… Reprit Pasy, face au silence du blond.

- McGonagall ! »

Un éclat de rire général suivit la proposition, puis fut approuvée dans un concert d'exclamations, d'autres propositions plus ou moins farfelues fusèrent alors. On avait déjà approuvé Miss Teigne, Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott, le fantôme de Poufsouffle et bien d'autres, lorsque quelqu'un proposa :

« Harry Potter ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors et tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur de la proposition. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et s'étonna :

« Bah quoi ? Tout le monde pratiquement y pense mais personne ne le dit… Alors moi je le fais, et je rigolerai bien lorsqu'on saura qui tombera dessus ! »

Tous approuvèrent alors bruyamment et Pansy nota le nom avec un sourire en coin. Puis les enchères reprirent.

Seul Drago Malefoy était resté assis et silencieux face à cette dernière proposition. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que lorsque Potter était impliqué, il l'était aussi forcément. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une crise de paranoïa due à l'alcool, et il l'espérait grandement, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait qu'à peine bu.

« Dray ! Drago ! S'exclama à Pansy.

- Oui, Pansy chérie ? Demanda alors le blond, sortant de sa torpeur.

- A toi l'honneur, pioches… »

Drago remarqua alors le silence quasi-religieux qui s'était installé autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux sur le chapeau dans lequel on avait plié tous les papiers avec les noms et lui jeta un regard noir. Il prit une grande inspiration et tira un papier. Il le déplia et le lut avec froideur.

« _Harry Potter_. »

La fille qui avait proposé le nom, explosa alors de rire. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir mais elle ne se calma qu'à peine, et toujours secouée par des sanglots de rire, elle demanda :

« Et l'action ? »

Pansy approuva d'un signe de tête.

Le blond pestait intérieurement, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepter ce défi ridicule. Puis prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de courage ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le papier. Il ferma les yeux un instant, priant Salazar Serpentard et tout les autres sorciers célèbres qu'il connaissait, puis le rouvrit. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il lut ce qui était écrit.

Pourquoi toujours moi ? Pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Voyant que le blond n'était pas décidé à lire à voix haute l'action, Pansy se pencha sur lui et lut à sa place :

« _Devant témoins et de manière convaincante, embrasser la personne dont vous avez pioché le nom._ »

Le silence se fit suite à la lecture de la lettre puis, lorsque l'information atteint enfin le cerveau de tous, ils explosèrent de rire, autant face à la mine déconfite de Drago qu'à l'idée d'un Serpentard embrassant un Gryffondor, et pas n'importe lequel, le Survivant. Le tableau était tout simplement hilarant.

« Allons Dray ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Formula Pansy, lorsqu'elle fut calmée. Ce n'est que embrassé Harry Potter … Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais y mettre la langue ! Juste un petit smack. »

Oui, je sais bien, pensa le blond, mais… Mais Potter, c'est Potter, merde !

« Ce n'est pas la mer à boire… Continua la brune, tournant un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Ca doit être dans les cordes d'un tombeur comme toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas ta réputation de Dieu du Sexe pour t'aider… »

Oui, c'est vrai que tout le monde me veut dans son lit, réfléchit le blond un poil narcissique, mais merde ! Potter quoi ! Ca n'aurait clairement pas été un problème s'il n'avait pas été quelqu'un, genre… Laissez-moi réfléchir… Genre : mon pire ennemi ! On a beau avoir un accord de paix, il ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça, même pour un smack ! Les Gryffondors sont si… si prudes ! Mais je crois que ce n'est pas mon pire problème… C'est _moi_ qui le veux dans mon lit, pas lui ! Je veux ses yeux, ces magnifiques yeux verts. Je veux toucher ses cheveux, recoiffer ses mèches folles. Je veux ses lèvres, qu'elles crient mon nom. Je veux goûter sa peau, la caresser et la croquer jusqu'à ne plus en avoir faim ! Je veux-

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de penser, le blond se leva d'un bond. Pansy, qui était en train de jeter son dévolu sur une autre pauvre victime, le regarda se lever du canapé et avancer d'un pas raide jusqu'à la première bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu pleine qu'il put trouver avant de s'en servir un grand verre et de le boire d'un trait. Puis réitérer son geste encore un certain nombre de fois. Lorsque le volume de la bouteille arriva à un niveau dangereusement bas, la brune commença à s'alarmer et, Drago ne manifestant aucune envie de s'arrêter, elle le fit elle-même. Elle confia la distribution des noms à Blaise Zabini et se dirigea rapidement vers le blond.

D'un geste, Pansy s'empara de la bouteille des mains de Drago ainsi que de son verre et les posa sur une table derrière elle. Puis traînant le blond jusqu'à un coin tranquille, le fit s'asseoir.

« C'est moche de te voir te saouler comme ça, tu sais ? Commença la brune d'une voix calme.

- Oh tais-toi un peu ! Tout ça c'est d'ta faute ! C'est un coup monté, avoues !

- En effet… J'ai ensorcelé ta lettre et le nom de Potter pour que tu sois le seul à pouvoir les piocher…

- J'en étais sûr, soupira le blond, puis il marqua une pause avant de continuer. Pourquoi ?

- Arrêtes un peu ! Sois honnête avec toi-même pour une fois, Dray. Depuis la rentrée tu le regardes comme un gosse qui voit une plaque de chocolat en haut de l'étagère alors qu'il est trop petit pour aller la chercher ! Et le pire, c'est que la réciproque est vraie.

- De quoi ? Demanda Drago, dont l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé n'avait pas saisi toute la subtilité de la dernière remarque.

- Mais bordel ça crève les yeux ! Il n'est sorti avec personne depuis la rentrée et il te dévore du regard dès que vous vous croisez. »

Drago resta silencieux un moment puis finit par dire :

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un autre verre pour encaisser la nouvelle.

- Interdiction de toucher à quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Opposa fermement Pansy. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse comme la dernière fois !

- La dernière fois ?

- Celle où tu as virée la fille à grands coups de pied dès le petit matin parce que tu ne te souvenais plus d'elle. J'ai eu des sacrés ennuis à réparer tes erreurs ! »

Puis levant presque le blond, elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« N'oublies pas pour Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de fermer la porte. »

Drago soupira et, cherchant sa baguette, mit un certain temps avant de retrouver comme prononcer correctement 'Lumos'. Puis prenant la direction de son dortoir, commença à marmonner :

« C'est quoi cette manière de me traiter, moi, Drago Malefoy ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de Potter ? Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je voulais ! »

Puis le blond soupira puis s'exclama :

« Honnête avec moi-même ? Mon œil ! Je sais pertinemment que je veux Potter, bordel ! »

Drago entendit alors le son d'une baguette qui tombait par terre. Il fit volte face et se trouva face à un Harry confus qui essayait de ramasser sa baguette tant bien que mal.

« Euh… Tu… Tu es sûr que ça va Malefoy ? Bafouilla-t-il. »

Drago lui offrit alors le plus beau de tous ses sourires.

Je rêve, pensait le blond.

Mais il savait pertinemment que si ça avait été un rêve il aurait déjà sauté sur le brun, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Et il mourrait d'envie de le faire… pour de vrai.

« Oui, je vais parfaitement bien. Et j'ai dit que je te veux toi, Harry Potter. »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du brun mais il ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Drago parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Puis plantant, ses yeux dans les émeraudes du brun, le blond demanda :

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Soudainement, le regard de Harry s'embrasa. Pour toute réponse, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et combla le vide qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Le baiser fut fugace et doux. Mais nettement insuffisant au goût du blond qui réunit leurs lèvres à nouveau, dans un baiser plus appuyé, plus long. Ils se lâchèrent finalement et se fixèrent un moment, tout deux aussi affamé que l'autre mais n'osant le brusquer.

Drago céda le premier, attrapant le brun à la taille et le plaquant contre un mur, s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et commença à les mordiller doucement et à les lécher. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps avant de laisser la langue du blond se glisser contre la sienne.

Le baiser devint plus profond, plus torride.

Si Dieu embrasse aussi bien, pensa alors Drago, alors je veux bien devenir croyant, et pêcheur…

Les mains du Gryffondor commencèrent à bouger, caressant le dos du blond puis ses fesses. Drago glissa les siennes sous la chemise du brun, dessinant délicatement ses muscles et son nombril.

Le Serpentard laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du Harry puis dans son cou, léchant et suçant chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il découvrait. Le brun commença à gémir doucement lorsque Drago s'attaqua à ses clavicules. Le blond, quand à lui, dut faire des efforts monstres pour ne pas bouffer le Gryffondor sur place.

Finalement, le Drago se recula très légèrement et vint planter ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Lorsque le brun parla, sa voix était chaude, très légèrement rauque :

« A ton avis, est-ce que ça pourrait aller plus loin qu'une simple nuit, toi et moi ?

- Hummm… Réfléchit le Serpentard, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Si j'évite de te prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, et que si on fait ça dans les règles de l'art, alors oui peut-être… »

Harry s'empara alors des lèvres du blond et l'embrassa passionnément avant de répondre d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu :

« Je n'ai jamais aimé respecter les règles… »

Drago ne put alors résister à l'envie de réunir leurs lèvres à nouveau. Ils s'embrassaient avec fougue et étaient tous les deux si préoccupés par leur baiser, qu'ils n'entendirent pas arriver les pas dans le couloir. Tous ce qu'ils entendirent, fut :

« Malefoy ! Potter ? S'exclama alors la Directrice. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se lâchèrent immédiatement et Drago recula d'un pas, puis sourit.

« Bah le voilà mon témoin, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses… »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et, le prenant par le poignet, l'entraîna avec lui. Avant même que McGonagall ne puisse se remettre de son choc et dire quoi que ce soit, les deux fuyards avaient disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Là, Drago s'arrêta et fixant le brun d'un regard brûlant lui demanda doucement :

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini sur cette petite note de sous-entendus... Moi ça me plaît bien pour le coup, et vous... Vous en dites quoi ?<p>

**PS : **Merci d'avoir lu ^^_**  
><strong>_


End file.
